I'll Always be There
by Sofie Rose
Summary: When his parents died, Aster vowed to always protect his brother. But soon he goes off to work as a doctor. While at work, he learns Jackson had died in an accident. 2 years later, a blue eyed, white haired teen robber (Also named Jack) comes to his hospital. After a while Aster slowly befriends him. But Jack has secrets and something about him seems familiar... SUMMARY CHANGE
1. A New Baby Brother

"Aster, we have a surprise." Lilly said to her adopted son as she walked in the house.

The fifteen-year-old teenager looked up from his book. Aster was a very smart young man and was set on being a doctor and helping people. He was also a rather handsome guy with bright green eyes, strong muscles, and grey hair with black streaks. He was wearing a light grey T-shirt, and jeans.

"Yeah?" he asked in his Australian accent.

"Yes. And I know this came without warning, but I know you will be a good older brother."

"What?" Aster asked, confused. "What do ya mean 'older brother'?"

With a slightly nervous smile, Lilly opened the door to let her husband, John in.

To Aster's great shock, in his adopted father's arms, there was a small bundle of blankets.

"W-wait a second." Aster said, still in shock. "Is that a-"

"Yes dear." Lilly said, trying to sound optimistic. "You have a new baby brother."

"And ya didn't think to ask me first?!" Aster asked quietly, sounding half upset half wondered.

"We're sorry." Lilly said, some of her optimism fading "but he's so young and he has the chance of a better life." She smiled and put her hand on Asters shoulder. "And your father and I both know that you'll be an excellent older brother to him."

Aster was quiet for a moment. During those few seconds, Lilly and John were nearly dying from the suspense on how Aster would react.

Finally, Aster smiled. "As long as I don' have to do the diapers."

Lilly squealed. Not the best idea. The baby in John's arms started squirming, but soon fell back to sleep. When it was clear he wasn't going to wake up again, she went down next to her oldest adopted son and squished him into a giant bear hug. Aster was a little stiff at first but soon relaxed and hugged back.

"So, what's his name?" Aster asked.

"The orphanage said his name was Jackson sweetie. But, we'll just call him Jack for short."

"Would you like to hold him?" John asked, speaking for the first time that afternoon.

Aster shrugged and bookmarked his book before setting it aside. "Uh… yeah. I guess."

With the most care, John gently handed Jack over to Aster, who settled the baby in his lap with his arm secured around his new little brother.

Using his other hand, Aster gently pulled down the small flap of the blanket that was covering the little one's face.

Jack really was a cute baby. He was very tiny, had peach skin, and surprisingly a lot of thick brown hair on his head. Slightly surprising himself, Aster gently pushed back the small bit of hair covering Jacks eyes. This slightly woke Jack up, and the young one opened his eyes to revel beautiful light brown eyes.

Aster panicked slightly when Jack opened his eyes, but the boy only yawned and closed his eyes once again. Then something surprising happened.

With his eyes still closed, Jack took his tiny hands out from under the blanket and grabbed hold of Aster's fingers.

Aster's eyes widened as he felt the warm, soft, tiny hands of his brother clutch his fingers. Close behind him, he heard John let out a soft chuckle.

"Looks like Jack here likes you already." John said fondly.

"Yeah." Aster replied, still a little awed. "I think I'm gonna tell the others about Jack."

Gently releasing his hand from Jack's grip, Aster grabbed his phone from next to him and texted his three friends closest friends about his new little brother.

The first one to arrive was his friend Toothiana Colors, the only girl in the group. She was a pretty petite girl with fair skin, good body, big violet eyes, and light brown hair which was dyed with streaks of blue, yellow, green, and purple. She wore a light blue tank top with green pants, and a light purple scarf. To finish off the look, she had a pair of gold earrings hung on her just to add a bit of pizzazz.

She was very motherly despite her young age and doted over Jack almost the minute she got there. (After greeting Aster of course)

The next to arrive was Nicholas Saint. North. He was a tall Russian with dark brown hair, big muscles, and blue eyes. He wore his usual red long sleeved shirt, red coat with a faux fur trimming, red pants, and tall boots.

He was very kind, and often saw the wonder to everything. (sometimes to the point where it got annoying) He was also good with robotics and carving. He had a lot of fun saying how smart the baby would be someday.

The last one to arrive was Sanderson Mansnoozie. He was a very short guy with a yellow T-shirt, yellow pants, golden hair, and golden eyes. While most people would have found golden eyes a bit unusual and a little creepy, Sanderson's- or Sandy's- eyes gave people a more warm feeling then a creeped out feeling.

He was a very happy person but was very peaceful, and just enjoyed watching the baby sleep. (Not in the creepy way of course.)

For Aster, it seemed as if everything was right. He had his friends, he had his adopted family who loved him, and he now had his new baby brother, who he was already starting to grow very fond of. Even though _he_ didn't know it, a small part inside him knew that he would come to love Jack very much despite the fifteen-year age difference. Jack would grow up with two loving parents, Aster would go to college with his friends, he would become a doctor with them, and life would be great.

However, life doesn't ever go _exactly_ how we plan.

* * *

 **Please fav and follow! I hope you like this! I know it's a little crappy, but things will get very interesting very soon! Also, hey, almost all my stories don't have good beginning chapters :) Until next time flowers!**


	2. The Vow

_A few months later…_

It started off a normal day. Aster, went to school, talked to his friends, aced a test, and went to work at a children's art shop.

Aster didn't know why, but there was just something about the baby he didn't feel… comfortable around. Sure he was very fond of Jack, but there was just this nervous feeling he got whenever he was around the kid. He didn't know when. He assumed it was when he realized he had absolutely no idea how to act or behave. Maybe it was when he realized he had no older sibling instincts. Maybe it was when he realized, he wasn't ready to be called a "big brother." Either way, he decided to leave most of the caretaking to Lily and John.

When he got home, Lily and John were preparing for their night out. It was their anniversary and they were planning on catching a movie.

A few minutes before they left, their close friend Amy showed up to babysit them. Amy was a petite young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and super friendly attitude. Aster rather liked Amy.

After a hug and kiss from Lily, she and John walked out the house ready for their date.

That was the hour things would change for both Aster, and Jack.

Only a few minutes after Lily and John left, Amy got a phone call. Her face turned from cheery to confused to concerned to horrified.

It turned out an out of control car hit the front Lily and Johns car, killing them both on impact.

That's how Aster was now in the Hospital, completely and totally in denial on what happened. Amy was sitting in the corner quietly sobbing. Aster wanted to help her but didn't know how. Heck, he didn't know how to comfort _himself._

So, he just sat there. Numb. His face expressionless, tears not falling from his eyes, his face pale. Somehow, North, Tooth, and Sandy found out what had happened and were in the hospital with him. Sandy was holding Jack (who had no idea his adopted parents were gone and was sleeping soundly) a few chairs away from Aster and Amy so he wouldn't hear the crying. Tooth sat next to Amy muttering soothing words and rubbing the older lady's shoulder in a comforting way. North sat next to Aster with his hand placed on his friends back, trying to provide as much comfort as he could.

But even that couldn't comfort Aster. Aster was still in shock and denial.

He had lost his birth parents at 9 years old. When his mom and dad died, he felt as if someone put a hundred-pound rock on his heart, nearly crushing it. Now that his new family was dead, he couldn't feel as if that whole nightmare was happening all over again.

"It will be alright Aster" he heard North say.

He didn't respond

"Aster?" he heard North say.

He did not respond.

"Aster" North said again.

Even though it didn't show on his face, Aster felt himself get frustrated. Why couldn't North just leave him _alone?_

"Aster" North said for the third time, a little stronger.

"WHAT?!" Aster snapped standing up, waking Jack. The crying of his brother allowed a little bit of guilt to settle in Asters chest, but not enough to sooth his frustration.

"Aster." Aster looked up to see Amy walking towards him, tear tracks evident on her face but her face was stern, a look she rarely wore. "Don't talk to your friend like that. North was just trying to help."

Aster looked down to the floor, guilty but still upset.

"I'm sorry mate, it's just…"

North nodded, "eet't alright my friend. I know."

"I'll miss em."Aster said quietly, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"Aster." This time it was Amy's voice.

Not wanting to get her upset, Aster looked up. Amy's face was still a little stern.

"I know you'll miss them I will too. But.. just remember that they would want us to carry remember how proud they were when you said you were studying to be a doctor?"

Aster slowly nodded his head. It was true, when he told them, Lily had squealed and gave him a big hug. She and John even took him to get ice cream so it could "help his mind"

"They wouldn't want you to be bitter missing them." Amy continued "They would want you to carry on and be the best you can do. And… they'd want you to take care of Jack for them. I know you feel as if you're not ready, but you are. They knew that when they adopted him. They knew you would do the best you could to make Jacks life happy. Do you understand?"

Watery eyed, Aster nodded. Amy's stern face faded and turned to a kind smile. She gently pulled Aster into a comforting hug, which Aster slowly returned.

Aster took several deep breaths to try to calm his nerves and to prevent himself from crying.

"C-can I see Jack?" Aster asked when they pulled away.

Amy turned to Sandy, who was still trying to calm down the crying baby. He nodded and walked over to Aster before gently passing Jack to him.

Aster bounced the kid in his arms but Jack

Amy stood up. "We'll be in the cafeteria. Come on kids, let's give them some space."

A little hesitantly, North, Tooth, and Sandy left the room with Amy.

As they left, Aster was tempted to call them back. He didn't want to be alone, not now. But the next sobs from Jack turned Asters full attention to his little brother.

"Hey, hey." he cooed gently, bouncing Jack in his arms. As gentle as he was, it still didn't soothe Jack into falling back asleep.

Why did Tooth and Sandy have to go? Affection and gentleness was their thing, not his. He was a rough player. Affection and love were not things he was strong at.

Jack continued to bawl.

Aster knew what this meant. He wanted Lily. It's been happening almost ever since Jack arrived. If Jack was completely fine but still cried, only Lily could calm him down.

Well… sometimes he or John could get Jack to settle down but most of the time Jack would want Lily.

But Lily was gone now.

"I know" Aster said quietly, "I know, ya want yer mum."

Silent for a moment.

"I do too."

Silent again.

Aster moved the small bit of hair in Jacks face, a habit that was quickly growing on him "Which is why we need to stick together yeah? After all, Lily and John are gone now. Not going to see them anytime soon… or ever again."

Bitterness and grief crept in Aster's voice and it scared Jack. He started crying harder.

Aster quickly noticed what had happened and regret instantly filled him. Why was he telling a _baby_ that he would never see his parents again? What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Aster said quickly but his voice was weak and soft… as if he was on the verge of crying.

His tone seemed to calm down the little once as he looked up at Aster with big, watery eyes.

Aster hoisted Jack up so the kid was now on his eye level.

"What am I gonna do ya little anklebiter? I can't even make a good brother for ya."

Jack had now completely stopped crying and was looking up at Aster. Big brown eyes meeting shiny emerald ones.

Then without a warning, Jack put his hand on Asters cheek, and gave a small laugh.

For some reason, Aster couldn't find it to be upset and let out a chuckle. Maybe Jack did believe in him, even if he was a baby.

Feeling the sudden urge to hug Jack, Aster complied.

He brought the baby close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, bringing Jack into a gentle embrace.

Not too long after, Jack had fallen asleep, but Aster couldn't find it in him to let Jack go. He gently brought his hand up to Jacks head and started very gently stroking his brothers hair.

He didn't know if it was just him, but Jack had seemed to snuggle deeper in his embrace.

And it was that moment, when Aster promised he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother. Jack would live a long, happy life. He would thrive and be loved. Aster would look after him, and love him…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

Like and older brother should.

* * *

 **Yes, I did change the summary. Please tell me which one you liked better.I know this took forever for something so short. I meant to finish a few weeks ago, but procrastination got to me and then I went on a Angst and Jackrabbit marathon. I think that ship has finally got to me. I still don't like anything further then a light kiss. Finally, life has been very busy on my lately. I will try to update more when I can. But hey, you gotta admit this is cute. Until next time flowers!  
**

 **Also I'm around little kids a lot so I know what I'm writing. And _NO_ Aster does NOT have a crush on Amy, he's just known her since he was adopted. I honestly feel kinda sad about killing John and Lily so , heads up, the next 2-3 chapters will just be fluffy but futurely important scenes before we go to the main plot.  
**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **sparklehannah: Thanks! I love how you like it :D  
**

 **PeterPanfan13: Here it is. I hope you liked this one as well :)**


	3. 13 Years Later

_13 years Later…_

"Hey guys, it's Jack aaaaannnnnndddd…" the thirteen-year-old boy gestured to the pretty girl next to him. She was averaged sized with brown hair, light skin, and two multicolored eyes. One eye was blue, the other was violet. She smiled and said...

"Baby Tooth!" she exclaimed happily.

Jack gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "I mean BT" she corrected, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on BT don't give me that look. You're twelve! You're not a baby anymore"

"It doesn't mean I still don't like it!" she said back.

"Okay fine. You can call yourself Baby Tooth, I will call you BT. Deal?"

BT rolled her eyes. "Deal"

"So, can we get back to the video?"

"Yeah. We're cutting that part out right?"

"This is live"

Baby Tooth looked at the camera in front of them and blushed. "Oh… right"

 _Shot 2_

Hey guys, it's Jack aaaannnnnnnnddd…." Jack gestured to the girl next to him.

"Baby Tooth!" she said happily.

"And today" Jack said, excitement in his voice "we are playing the epically awesome game known as…. TRUTH. OR. DAARE"

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes. "You are so extra."

Jack looked at her with a playful smile "and that's why people love me" he replied.

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes again. "So" she started. "Like Jack said, we are playing the game Truth or Dare. But with a twist. We don't decide the Truths or Dares, you guys do" she pointed to the camera where her live audience was watching.

"Just call this number down below and you can give us any Truth or Dare you like. And since this was Jacks idea, he can go first."

Jack grinned. "Thanks Baby Tooth"

Baby Tooth waved him off. "So Jack, truth or dare?" she asked, smiling with a little evilness.

Jack either didn't see the smile or ignored it. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his grin still there.

"Truth it is" Baby said, a smug look on her face. Jacks grin melted.

"Wha- No! Not tha-"

"Got a call" Baby Tooth interrupted, still looking annoyingly smug. She turned her phone on speaker.

" _So Jack"_ the feminine voice on the phone said " _Are the rumors of you and Baby Tooth being a couple true?"_

Both Jack and Baby Tooth's eye widened.

"NO!" they both said, the word coming out much louder then intended.

"I mean," Jack coughed nervously. "No. I was adopted, then my adoptive parents died a few months later. After that I was adopted by their close friend, and then about a year later, Baby Tooth was born, and we've been good friends ever since. Like we've been to places by ourselves before, but we've never actually dated. We're like siblings" he put his arm around Baby Tooth's shoulders. She then shrugged him off.

"Was that back story really necessary?" she asked.

Jack was quiet for a minute.

"Probably not. I should've answered with just the 'no'"

" _It's okay"_ the voice on the phone said. _"HA! Jessica, you owe me five dollars. Thanks guys"_ then the caller hung up.

"Thanks for calling" Baby Tooth said to the camera.

"So Baby Tooth" Jack said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she said with no hesitation.

The phone quickly rang. Baby Tooth turned it on speaker.

" _Are you a fan of cartoons?"_ the also- feminine voice asked.

Baby Tooth's face took a look of surprise at the unexpected question.

"Well…"

 _15 minutes later_

"Alright guys. Last one before we wrap it up. Jack, Truth or Dare?"

"Come on Baby Tooth, Dare obviously"

Almost immediately, the phone rang again. Baby Tooth quickly answered it and put it on speaker.

" _Okay Okay Okay!"_ the male voice said, excitement evident in his words. " _I dare you to call the first person in your contacts and tell them that you got Baby Tooth pregnant!"_

Both Baby Tooth and Jacks eyes widened in horror.

"W-well" Jack started nervously, "I'm not so sure about that. The first person in my contacts is…" Jack coughed "Very protective and strict. He may actually kill me. Plus, he's like, never here"

Even though it was quickly covered up, for a second, a slight scowl made itself on Jacks face

" _Come on"_ the called begged " _It's awesome. They probably will be over it the next time they see you"_

"Yeah Jack" Baby Tooth said smirking. "I want to see what he will say. It will be funny. And like said, it's just a prank"

Jack hesitated. Then he laughed. "Just to prove you wrong, I will call him."

Jack pulled out his phone and called. As the phone rang, he seemed to grow both more scared and more excited.

Finally…

" _What do ya want Jack?"_ an Australian accented voice asked, the word tinged with annoyance.

"Heeey Aster" Jack said, a little bit of nervousness in his voice. "How's the weather like over there?"

Baby Tooth gave Jack an irritated look. _Seriously?_

" _Jack the weather's fine"_ the Aster said, deadpan evident. " _But cut to the chase. I have work. I don't have all day."_

"Whoa, looks like someone's grumpy. Did you not have your carrots this morning?" Jack teased.

A loud groan came from the phone. " _Cut. To. The. Chase."_ the voice growled. " _It is in the middle of the night here."_

Jack quickly put the phone on mute. **"** Oh my gosh. I completely forgot about the time difference!"

" _Jack?"_ the voice asked.

"Well" Baby Tooth said, "It explains why he hasn't been calling lately"

"Oh my freaking- he is gonna be so pissed!"

" _Jack are ya there mate?_

"And he's not coming back for the next few months" Baby Tooth said. "You can totally do this!" she put her hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Alright. I got this"

Right then, Aster seemed to have realized why Jack wasn't responding.

" _Jack ya better unmute yourself or I will hang up"_

Jack pressed the unmute button. "Sorry Aster, must've accidently pressed the mute button."

Jack heard a grunt on the other side of the phone. He took it as Aster's way of saying 'it's okay'

"So…" Jack started, this time faking nervousness in his voice. "I really have to tell you something. Do you promise you won't get mad?"

Jack looked at the camera. _He's gonna be mad_ Jack mouthed to the camera.

The phone was quiet for a second.

" _It depends what you did this time."_ Aster said, a small bit of disapproval in his voice. What had the little troublemaker gotten himself into this time?

"Uh…" Jack let out a nervous cough while smiling at the camera. Both him and Baby Tooth were starting to struggle to keep in their laughs.

Jack took a deep breath. (Both to calm down his giggles and to make himself sound even more nervous)

" _BabyToothispregnantandI'mthefather"_ Jack said quickly. He then pressed the mute button again and he and Baby Tooth burst out laughing. It was after then when he realized Aster still hadn't said anything.

He unmuted his phone.

"Aster?"

" _ARE YA SERIOUS?"_

Jack nearly dropped his phone. He hurriedly put his phone down on the table and hid behind Baby Tooth (which, if it wasn't recorded, he would have forever denied)

"Uh… yes."

" _How did this happen?"_ Aster's voice was deadly calm.

"I-I don't know"

" _Does Amy know about this?"_ Aster's voice was still, dangerously calm.

"Y-Yes" Jack stuttered. Both he and Baby Tooth had to bite their cheeks to keep them from bursting of laughter.

" _You idiot! You two are way too young for this! H*ll, you're too young to be… doing_ _ **that**_ _"_

Both Jack and Baby Tooth's faces were turning red from holding back the laughter. Neither one of them dared to take a breath. If they did, there was no way if they could exhale without laughing.

"S-sorry Aster." Jack said, a giggle escaping. He quickly masked it with another sound which he hoped sounded like a sob.

" _Let me talk to Baby Tooth."_

Baby Tooth's expression turned slightly nervous. She scooted closer to the phone.

"H-hey Aster"

" _Is this true?"_

"Uh… yes. It is."

A loud groan came from the phone.

Baby Tooth looked at Jack.

"Should we tell him?" she whispered.

Jack looked back at her and nodded. After all, he was starting to need air.

Baby Tooth faked a sob.

"A-Aster. There is s-something else we need to tell you. P-promise you won't kill Jack?" she started laughing. However, she did it in a way that sounded a little more like a sob.

" _Tell me what it is and I'll consider."_ Aster said, voice a little softer.

"I- we just want to tell you" Baby Tooth started with a fake sniffle "IS THAT THIS IS A PRANK!"

The phone was silent.

" _Baby Tooth, yer lucky I don't hit girls. Jack, yer so dead."_ Aster's voice said. Then a beep followed.

The whole room was completely quiet.

"I think he hung up." Jack stated.

Then both he and Baby Tooth fell to the ground howling with laughter.

"Oh my- That- that was great" Jack managed.

After about five minutes, both he and Baby Tooth got up from the floor. Their hair was messed up from their time on the ground.

"Okay, that's it folks. Make sure to follow us, and we'll see you next time" Baby Tooth said, a big smile on her face.

She and Jack waved their hands at the camera.

"Bye!" they said simultaneously.

The lights of the camera turned off.

"Good one guys" Their neighbor, Elsa said. She was a pretty sixteen-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair, paler-then-usual skin, and blue eyes. She was a pretty good friend of Jack and Baby Tooth. That's why she always filmed their videos. (Also, it was a good chance to show off her epic filming and editing skills)

Jack and Baby Tooth got up from their seats. "Thanks Elsa" Jack said.

He turned to Baby Tooth. "And good job out there Tina"

Tina smiled. "Thanks. Although you should really come up with a better camera name."

Jack playfully shoved her. "That's the thousandth time you've said that this year. Jack is a perfectly fine camera name. It's not my full name, is it?"

"Yes but literally everyone call you that."

"Exactly"

Tina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's getting late. I think we should go home now." She said.

She grabbed Jack and turned to Elsa.

"Thanks for the help Elsa" she said cheerfully.

Elsa smiled back at her. "No problem."

Tina gave Elsa one more smile before literally dragging Jack out the door.

"Oh, and Jack?"

Tina and Jack turned around.

"Make sure to apologize to Aster later." Elsa said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"No promises" Jack said smugly. Or that's what he would have said if Tina hadn't dragged him out before he could answer.

Three minutes later, Both Jack and Tina were standing between their houses.

"Great video today Jack." Tina said.

"Well of course it was. I was in it" Jack teased.

Tina rolled her eyes (for like the hundredth time that day)

"I better get going. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow" Jack answered. They both then turned away and started walking to their houses.

"Oh, and Jack"

Jack turned to see Tina looking back.

"Make sure to apologize to Aster later" she said. She then continued walking over to her house.

"HEY! That's what Elsa said. You don't steal other people's lines!" Jack yelled after her.

He sighed and walked over to his house.

"Hi Mom." He said as he walked in.

Amy greeted him with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, I saw your video. You and Tina were awesome!"

Jack chuckled. Amy was so enthusiastic about everything.

"Thanks"

"Although…"

Jack turned to see Amy looking at him with a playfully stern look.

"You will have to apologize to Aster before dinner."

Jack groaned. "You are literally the third person to say that this hour"

Any smiled teasingly.

"Then we're all right"

Jack groaned again. "Fine."

Amy lightly hugged him. "That's my boy. I'll call you up when lunch's ready."

"Okay Mom" Jack said, as he started to go up the stairs to his room.

By now you're probably wondering. Why does Jack call Amy mom? Easy, because through his whole life, she's been like a mom to him. He knows she's not his birth mom, but she's still _his_ mom. If there's one thing that Jack knows, you don't have to be related to be a family.

And family makes sacrifices for eachother.

This is why Jack took out his phone and texted his brother. (Who if you have not figured out by now, Jack hasn't talked to in months)

 **Jack: Hey.**

 **Jack: I guess I should say sorry for that prank earlier.**

After a minute, Jack's phone vibrated.

 **Aster: How many people asked you to apologize?**

Jack let out a small laugh. Aster either knew him too well, or had no faith in him. Jack was going to assume the latter.

 **Jack: About three.**

 **Aster: Wow.**

 **Jack: Yep.**

Jack sighed. This was probably the most he and Aster would talk for the rest of the year until Christmas.

 **Jack: How's work been?**

 **Aster: Pretty good actually. A lot of papers but hey, that's part of what doctors do.**

 **Jack: Cool**

That was how most conversations would go. They would both say hi, ask about eachothers lives, then things would go into a slightly awkward silence. Jack's eyes slightly widened when he felt his phone buzz.

 **Aster: So, other than pranking me, how has summer vacation been.**

 **Jack: Pretty good. Tina and I have been making videos all summer. We've gotten up to over 5 million followers.**

 **Aster: That's great.**

Don't get Jack wrong, he did like Aster. He really did. But for almost as long as Jack could remember, Aster has almost never been around. And that kind of made Jack… a little mad.

 **Jack: If you had been here you would have known.**

 **Aster: Jack seriously? This again?**

 **Aster: My work is very important to me.**

Jack sighed. Again, this was probably going to be the last he's heard of Aster for a while. May as well not get into a fight with him.

 **Jack: Yeah. I know. I'm sorry.**

 **Aster: It's fine. How about when I come home for Christmas, we do something? Just you, me, Tooth, and Tina.**

Jack laughed.

 **Jack: Of course, you would want Tooth to be there ;)**

 **Aster: Shut up. I don't like her like that.**

Jack rolled his eyes.

 **Jack: Suuure**

 **Aster: You're so annoying.**

 **Jack: But you like it.**

And just for that moment, everything felt normal.

"Jack! Time for lunch" Amy called.

"Coming!"

 **Jack: Gtg. Good luck at work**

 **Aster: Bye**

Jack sighed. It had been nice while it lasted.

He hopped down the stairs and greeted Amy with a smile.

"So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

 **I'M ALIVE! I know this took like forever, and I am so sorry. Things have been really stressful lately. The next one will be a bunch of video's recording Jacks life, and show why Jack is a little resentful of Aster. That will hopefully come but sooner. But I still have to update "Love Makes Us A Family" and "Discovering the Shipping and Fanfiction" so maybe not. Either way, you'll soon be hearing from me very soon. Until Next Time guys!**

 **Reviews for Reviews**

 **Nov1Z: Really? OMG thanks! I'm so happy you like it!**

 **sparklehannah: I never really thought of it in that way. That actually helped me a lot with this chapter. Thanks a ton!**

 **Iloveanimals: I hope you liked this one as well :) (I would also love to hear your ideas for "Love makes us a Family"**


End file.
